


Have you ever seen a black ghost?

by NatsuoftheDawn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Gen, I wanna tag more stuff but it'll spoil stuff from both sides, I'm trying to fill in the void of the lack of ajin/reader fics, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Mystery, Reader is dfab, Slight OOC, Suspense, Vague torture that might turn to graphic torture, also seen on quotev, it's the ajin/overwatch crossover no one wanted but theyre getting one anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: Tracer and Soldier: 76 were sent out to pick up a girl running through the streets of Hanamura by an unknown anonymous source. What could be so special about her anyways?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...about that jojo fic I promised to update...I lied. I did work on it, so don't lose all your hope. I just got inspired to write something Ajin related that isn't entirely set in the ajin universe. I do have a jojo version that might or might not be as dark if not darker than what might happened here, but let's see if it gets out of development hell. Now enough about me, let's get on with the story.

You don’t know where you were going or how long you’ve been running. When was the last time you’ve been outside anyway? It must’ve been a while. These city signs were unfamiliar to you, yet the streets of Hanamura hardly changed. There weren’t a lot of people out since it was probably some late hour of the night ( _What time is it? What’s today’s date? How old are you?_ ) Occasionally you had to get out of people’s sights so they won’t have a second to take in your clothes that indicated you escaped from somewhere. Blood was roaring in your ears and police sirens blare in your ears as it passes you, but a voice from earlier today was louder.

_’I’ll cover you, so you need to run as far as you can.’_

You never met that man before in your life. In any other situation you would’ve thought he was just some ordinary guy if it wasn’t for the bulletproof vest and an automatic rifle in his hands. You need to thank him the next time fate brings you two together again.

For now though, you want fate to help you find a good place to hide.

Your legs were burning like hell and threatened to collapse under you at any moment. Without throwing caution to the wind as you finally collapse at the first alleyway you could find.

The collective sound of multiple feet coming from deeper in the alley made you regret you luck.

“Well well well, look what we have here?” Just the tone of the unknown man sounded so many alarms in your head. Run, get up, get out of here, your mind tells you; you couldn’t feel your muscles at all.

A forceful hand pulled you up effortlessly by the back of your collar so you were face to face with the creep and his goons.

“You look real young and fine. How about you hang out with me and the boys for the night?” The man said wickedly.

Your answer came as a short burst of rejuvenated adrenaline that you used to promptly kick him in the gut. That helped his grip on you to loosen up enough to get your feet stumbling back on the ground.

Suddenly two guys from behind him started to charge after you. A split second later you bellowed out an inhuman scream out of panic, the narrow alleyway helped amplify it. The men stood frozen in their place despite their uncomfortable posture as it gave you enough time to flee into the next alleyway and right behind a garbage dumpster. You curled into a tight fetal position at the sound of the familiar footsteps blocking your one way out of here.

You were afraid to move a single inch from your spot. The looming steps didn’t help your exhausted heart going crazy in your eardrums. Damn it, you should’ve stayed with that man from earlier, he would’ve started your new life on the right step, he-

The steps halted before grunts and thuds were heard. You didn’t check out what had happened out of fear that it was them that found you again.

“Hello, love!” The sudden new voice right next to you made your shriek out of your position. It was a woman you never seen before with orange leggings, a brown bomber jacket, and...a weird glowing blue orb on her chest?

“Don’t worry, I’m one of the good guys!” She continued, removing her orange tinted goggles as she talked. “You’re being rescued, love.”

Before you could say anything to her your vision began to fade to black and soon after lost consciousness.

~~

Tracer caught your body before it could hit the group. Gently she pulled your limp form out from your tight hiding spot so she can properly carry you in a bridal position. “She’s really light.” She commented to no one in peticular.

“Hey Tracer, you found her yet?” Called out another voice behind her.

“Found her in a bit of a scuffle. Nothing too wild.” She called backed.

Soldier: 76 appeared from around the corner. “Looks like that tip was correct. I’m going to call Winston to pick us up and tell him to bring Mercy with him.”

“Why Mercy? Not that I don't like the doc, but this girl’s just exhausted.”

The soldier walked up to Tracer. “You’re missing the bigger picture here, Lena.” He says as he pointed to the center of your jumpsuit.

A long, thin cut dyed the white cloth in red right on your stomach. It was a single precise stab mark...but under the clothes was flawless (color tone) skin with no sign of any fatal wound at all.

Just who were you anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm black from classes. Let's do this

_“Is zero-zero-three in her place?”  
“Yes sir, we double checked each strap to make sure she is fully secured.”  
“Good. Give her the usual stuff and then let the doctors know she’s ready for the vaccination testing.”_

You woke up suddenly at the nightmarish flashback. You always had those instead of dreams, and they seemed to drag it out since you were always administered with an unknown medicine that made you heavily sedated. The fact you were able to wake up before those moments happen was a blessing, or someone forgot to inject you again before shoving you into a familiar darkness for the night.

When you woke up you realized you weren’t covered in bandages like usual. That thing that happened last night...was real? The running and the creepy dudes and that really weird british girl? Where were you anyways? All you could feel was a soft padding under you. You couldn’t see much as the blinding light above prevented you from doing so. Is...this heaven?

You could hear light footsteps coming closer. You could almost see something covering the light above you. With a small peak your vision was focused on an unfamiliar woman with a calm look on her face. The way her blonde hair reflects the light behind her turned itself into an angelic glow. She’s an angel, and she’s here to bring you to the afterlife.

“Good morning.” Even her voice was heavenly. “How are you feeling? Did you rest well?” You nodded without missing a beat. “My name is Doctor Ziegler, but most just call me Mercy. You’re currently in the medical bay of a watchpoint belonging to Overwatch. Do not worry, you’re in good hands now.” Overwatch...that’s a name you haven’t heard since the war tipped to it’s peak of the boiling conflict. It’s a rather pleasant surprise they’re still active after all these years. “I wanted to do a check up on you, however I couldn’t do that when you’re sleeping.” Her gentle hands slid between your back and the bed and gently lifted your upper body so you were sitting as upright as you possibly could.

The doctor walked off to her desk across the room and came back with a clipboard and a pen. She pulled a chair over to sit down near your bed. “Let’s start with the basics. What is your full name?”

Your mouth opened to say something, but nothing came. Your brain began to hurt itself over the confusion.

“...Zero-zero-three.” Was all you could mutter with a hoarse throat.

“Excuse me?”

“They called me zero-zero-three.” You said a little louder. Mercy clicked her pen and wrote down your ‘name’ before looking back up.

“They?”

“They didn’t see me as human, so they erased my name and only called me zero-zero-three before they did...everything to me.”

Mercy scribbled down what you had told her. “Is there something you would like to be called now that whatever happened to you is over?” You shrugged your shoulders.  

The doctor then pulled up a screen and did a quick search on a list of names. She turned the screen around so you can read it easier. You remember her saying something about saying whatever name you find fitting before she started scrolling down. After minutes of scrolling you finally come across the perfect name.

“(Name). That will be my name.” You announced.

Mercy gave you another warm smile as she minimized the projection. “ _Gute wahl_. Let me get you a glass of water before continuing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gute whal_ \- German for 'good choice'. 
> 
> Please correct me if any translation is wrong or there' a better way of saying it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get your physical and some plot develops

Dr. Ziegler was a really kind woman. She was a beautiful contrast to the doctors you knew from your bandaged eyes. She gently explained how each part of the physical exams worked instead of breaking your bones. Even when you flinched after realizing you followed the instructions wrong all she did was gave you a soft pat on your head and told you the instructions again.

It may feel like a lot of exams, but they all ended as fast as they started. She rewarded you with your old jumpsuit, now clean from the blood and that one cut, instead of this weird thin piece of clothing you didn’t realize you woke up in until you saw your old clothes neatly folded on a table.

As you were changing on one side of the medical screen, the angelic doctor was reviewing the results on the other side. Everything seemed to be in place until she realized something.

She turned her head to the screen and asked, “(Name), do you remember our date of birth?”

“Why?” You replied.

“I didn’t remember filling it in during your physical, and that’s usually the first thing I ask all my patients.” She responded. 

“I...don’t really know. Everyday was a dark blur.”

“Could you recall your earliest memory?”

“Well...I think I remember the war.”

Mercy stopped at the response. “How much?”

“I...don’t know? Just that the UN formed this small group of special people to stop the omnics before everything went dark.” You poked your head out from the side of the screen, now finally back to your familiar clothes. “Did something happen to them?”

“(Name)...the Omnic Crisis was almost thirty years ago.”

Your mind blew a fuse. “...Huh?”

Mercy swiveled her chair to face you. “I’ll have someone give you brief history on what you missed. Can you wait for me outside? I’ll be with you in a moment.”

The swiss doctor pointed to the door and you followed her command. Her head went back down to your nearly complete medical file, the age line still not filled out yet. It was a bit of a stretch to put a random number down, but it was better than nothing. Medicine reacts to people differently as they grow older, so it’ll be safe if she write an approximate. She scribbled something down and walked to the door where you left.

 

**First Name: (Name)**

**Last Name: Unknown**

**Age: Approx. 38**

**Additional Notes: Patient was held captive for decades under extreme torture for unknown reasons and possibly under a lot of stress. While there are no physical wounds on her body when there should be, please proceed with caution.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to upload this on AO3, my b.


	4. Chapter 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back at the crime scene in Hanamura...

The news that an Ajin had escaped the government’s grasp did not go unnoticed. 

The moment the smoke settled, flocks of reporters came by the masses all over the world to get a good scoop. It wasn't every day that an Ajin is discovered, and it's even rarer that an Ajin successfully escaped the warm embrace of the government’s promise to look after them.

Two figures stepped under the police tape. The taller once was a man with silver hair wearing a white suit while the shorter one had dark hair that matched her dark colored suit. They approached a police tent and was greeted by a man who just finished relaying an order to one of the officers.

“It's good to see you again, Tozaki-san.” He said.

“It's Tosaki.” The man corrected.

“What?”

“We’ve been over this. It's To _s_ aki, not To _z_ aki.”

“S-sorry. It's been a long day for us, it's been awhile since we had to deal with an Ajin and, well, we kind of lost our touch.”

“I can see that.” Tosaki pulls out a small tin of mints and pours some out for himself. He glances over at the chief and gingerly extends the tin to him, but he politely refused. Instead, he pulled out a datapad with a file already open. The upper left-hand corner showed a picture of an eight-year-old girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. 

“Here’s all the information we have on her, although it wouldn’t kill them if they updated her picture every so often.” The chief added as he handed it over. “It would’ve been an easier search if we knew what she looked like thirty years later. Looks like we’ll have to rip through the tapes to find a clear shot.”

“Have you issued a search?” Tosaki asked as he skimmed through the profile.

“We started an hour and a half ago, just ten minutes after the explosion,” Chief answered. “Do you think this subject got away on-”

“If it did, I wouldn’t be here.” 

“...You don’t mean-”

“This is extremely identical to what happened with the second subject’s escape. Blood, gunshots, an explosion to draw unneeded attention to get away. Chances are, the third ajin might be in his grasp.” Tosaki explained.

It was quiet for a moment before the chief asked, “What’s your proposal?” In which Tosaki answered when handing back the datapad. “I have a shipment of air rifles and tranquilizer darts that should be arriving in twenty minutes. Ajins can’t escape if their unconscious.” 

“T-Thank you, Tosaki-san.” Chief responded. “Then again, it’s almost like we’re hunting.”

“That’s because you are hunting. Ajins aren’t human, remember that.” With that, Tosaki and his assistant exited the police tent and head straight to their car. It was quiet between the two, as if they’re mentally talking about possible ideas and leads of where the third Ajin in Japan could possibly be. The duo finally entered their car and was about to take off until,

_“Where is she?”_

An unknown third voice in the passenger seat startled the assistant with a silent yelp and a hand over her chest. Although this isn’t the first time this happened, it was still unsettling. 

“We don’t know yet. It’s possible that the Hat made his move again.” Tosaki answered without even needing to look back. “I understand that the third subject was viable to your plans, however-” 

Another data pad was placed in between the two showing a surveillance picture of a man’s back holding the said girl in his arms. Although they can only see her hair and feet, it’s pretty clear that this was the third Ajin. _“You were saying?”_

Tosaki and the assistant were silence, unsure of what to say or think. 

_“Overwatch has her now, and it won’t be long until they deem her as one of them”_

“Do you think they’ll discover who she is?”

_“Unlikely.”_

It was quiet in the car again before the third voice said, _“Find her, or else everything you had worked for will be swept under you before you know it.”_ before disappearing from the closed space with the data pad.

A moment passed in tense silence. The assistant found the courage to make a move and start up the car and head back to where they’re staying.

It’s going to be a long stay for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this filler chapter. When will we get to the actual story again? who knows!

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 more chapters written besides this which I will upload later, maybe after my last class, or maybe during class since my professor recommends laptops. Stay tuned folks.


End file.
